


Ending a hard day of work.

by pizzz_10



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Smutt, Wall Sex, billy works at hot dog on a stick, bottom!billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: A fic about if Billy worked in star court mall at Hot dog on a stick instead of being a lifeguard. He only gets the job to be close to his favorite ice cream sailor.





	Ending a hard day of work.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was in my drafts for months collecting dust, I thought I maybe put it out so the ship could get closer to the number one spot in the Ao3 tag for stranger things.

It was Saturday around 1:00 and Billy was driving in his car on his way to his job at the mall. 

He was wearing his ridiculous uniform and Max was sitting besides him. She had her arms crossed and she was pouting. "I don't see why they made me go with you."

"Because Susan doesn't want you to be a hermit and spend your time reading comics like your nerd pals." 

Max glares a little and flips him off and Billy does the same to her. "I have no money, so what's the point of me going there?”

"You would have money if you didn't spend your allowance on useless shit like skating magazines." 

"Screw You." She mumbles, making Billy give a frustrated sigh. "When we get there, you won't bother Steve will you?”

Billy smirks a little. “Why would I do that?" He ask with fake innocence. "Because of his new job and to be honest your uniform looks stupider then his."

"I'm not the one wearing a sailor uniform."

"True, But your hat is just as stupider. Why did you choose to work for hot dog on a stick anyway?”

"Because Neil wouldn't stop bugging me about getting a job.” Also because Billy saw that Hot dog on a stick was across from scoops ahoy, the place where Steve works at. But he's not telling her that. 

I'm 20 minutes they get to the mall and once Billy parks the car, he picks up his uniform hat from the floor and reaches into his pocket. 

He takes out a ten and hands it to Max. "Here, that way I don't have to hear you bitch about not buying something."

"Thanks asshole." She says while pocketing the ten. They both get out and start making their way to the entrance of the mall. 

Inside they head towards the food court, before Billy goes to Hot Dog on a stick he makes his way to Scoops counter and he sees Steve, just liked he hoped.

He gives a grin and says "ahoy matey."

"Oh god." Steve mumbles. "Shouldn't you be getting to work?"

"I have to clock in 7 minutes, so that's enough time to see you." 

"Go to work Billy." He says flatly, already tired of Billy's shit. Billy smirks and gives a fake salute. "Ay ay matey. I'll see you at lunch."

Steve groans a little at that, he keeps forgetting him and Billy get off at the same time for lunch. Billy leaves with the same shit eating grin he came. 

Steve wonders why he puts up with him. 

"Steve?" His co worker Robin calls and she comes over. "We're out of cookies and cream, can you get a tub from the freezer please." Steve nods and starts going towards the back. 

When Billy punches in, the first person to see him is manger Craig. "Billy today, you're on register and deep frier." 

Damn it, he hates working with the deep frier. The hot oil always pops on to his skin. "Also when Mark leaves, you need to do a batch of lemonade. You think you can manage that?"

"Yes sir, I got it." 

"Good. Start with the register first. Deep frier 2:30" Billy nods and starts heading to the front. His co-work moves to let him take over. 

The first person to come to the counter is Max "what Max?"

"You were bothering Steve again." Billy rolls his eyes. "Max don't bug me about Harrington while I'm working." 

"You're not working right now, there's no customers."

"Soon there will be so scram." Max was about to replay with something snarky, but someone calls her name. "Max, hey Max!"

She turns around and sees Lucas waving at her, he was with the rest of the group also. She smiles at them and waves back. "I'll see you later." She says before going over to her friends. 

Billy watched as she happily started walking with her friends and Billy had a small smile on his face. He was happy that his sister did have good friends, even if they were annoying. 

In a few minutes some customers started coming and the first one was a middle age women.

"Welcome to hot dog on a stick, what would you like to order?" 

"I'll take two corn dogs, beef Please and your lemonade." Billy starts punching in the order but before he could tell her how much she owes she ask “How sweet is the lemonade? Because I don't want it to be too sweet." Oh great, she's one of those customers he hates.

"Um, it's pretty sweet."

"Do you guys have something that's maybe not so sweet, I'm on a diet." Billy had to resist from saying something smart. "Do you have any drinks that are maybe sugar and calorie free?"

"Yes, water." 

In a while Billy was working the deep frier, he coated two corn dogs in batter and started putting them in the frier. 

He stood back a little as the oil started to bubble up. "Can't be a afraid of the frier Hargrove." His co-worker Dan says while carrying a tray.

"I'm not afraid of the damn thing, I just don't like scolding hot oil on me." 

"Whatever, I need you to fry these cheese sticks for me." He puts the try on the counter and on it was different cheeses with stick in them. 

Billy sighs but nods, he goes back to the deep frier to take the corn dogs out. "Make sure you don't burn them like the last time." 

Billy only flips him off as a response. He puts the corn dogs in two baskets with some fries. "Two corn dogs and fries are ready." 

Once the order was picked up he turns back to the tray. He picks up a cheese stick and dips it in the batter. Once he drops it in the fryer, a drop of oil pops on his arm.

"Fuck! god I hate this fucking thing." 

~~~~~~

Billy was at the register again and it was almost time for his break. He just had ten minutes to go.

As he was waiting, Max and her friends were coming over to his counter. Max was about to say their order, but Dustin cuts her off.

"Is there any chance that-"

"No I'm not giving you a discount. Now order your damn food so I can go on my break." The annoying kid that follows Harrington like a puppy has been asking him about a discount ever since Max told them he worked here. 

"Asshole." He mumbles and Max sighs. "Just give us five corn dogs and drinks." Billy nods and types in the order on the register. "8.50" Max puts down two fives.

Billy puts the money in the register and gives Max the change. 

Soon they're order is ready and he gives Max the tray of food. Billy then clocks out for lunch and pays for two corn dogs.

He heads over to Steve's counter. "Ahoy matey care to join me for some grub?” Steve rolls his eyes but nods. He steps from behind the counter and Billy hands him one of the corn dogs. 

They sit at one of the tables and eat together. "Harrington can you please tell that kid with the hat that I will not give him a discount?”

Steve chuckles a bit, "I'll tell him, but he probably won't stop asking for a while. He still ask me for discounts."

"Do you give him some?"

"Hell no. Does it look like I wanna get fired?" Billy laughs a little but it makes him cough since his mouth was full. "I need some lemonade. You want any?"

"Yeah, I can go for some."

Billy gets up to go back to his counter and in a few minutes he comes back with two cups of cold strawberry lemonade. 

"I like the lemonade at your place, but it's so sweet."

"Not as sweet as you." Billy says with a smirk, making Steve blush. Steve playfully hits Billy on the shoulder. Billy chuckles a then and kisses Steve.  
-  
At 5:30 Billy was getting ready to go home. He cleaned up the cooking area and went outside to the back to smoke. 

As he was about to pull out his box of cigarettes, he felt someone grab his shoulder and turn him around. 

It was Steve.

“Damn it Harrington, don’t scare me like-“ he was cut by Steve’s lips crashing onto his. Billy moans into the kiss and so does Steve. 

Steve pushes Billy against the wall and starts to kiss his neck a little roughly. “Rough shift pretty boy?”

“You can say that.” Steve mumbles. “The last costumers I had were assholes.” Steve gets hands on Billy’s belt and un-buckles it, then he pulls them down a little.

“Turn around for me.”

“Need to take your frustration out on my ass Harrington?” Billy snickers while he does what Steve ask. “A little.” Steve admits.

Steve pulls his pants down a little more until Billy’s ass is exposed. Steve grabs one cheek and spreads Billy open. He bends down and licks Billy’s tight hole a lick. 

Billy gasp a little, making Steve chuckle. “I’m going to get you home and maybe fuck you.”

“Maybe? No you you better fuck me. In fact do it now.” 

“Hm...we’ll do it when we get home.” Billy whines and Steve gives a playful spank to his ass. “But I’ll will finger you and eat you out.”

Steve reaches into his pocket and takes out some hand lotion. He opens it up and squirts it on his hand. “Where did you get that?”

“Robin let me have it, she said I could use some if I have a long shift and my hands start to feel dry.”

Steve spreads some lotion around his hands and then spreads Billy back open and licks his hole again. It clenches this time and it makes him harder. 

Steve gives it a few more licks until his hole looked a little loose. He puts a slick finger on the entrance and Billy whimpers. 

He teases Billy by firmly pressing his finger there, but no putting it in. “Harrington quit being a tease and get on with it before I kick your ass.”

Steve grins a little and pushes the tip in. He nearly groans from how tight and hot billy feels. The finger goes deeper and he starts thrusting it in and out. 

Steve gets a second finger in him and pulls them apart, getting Billy’s hole open. He just wants to come in him, get those lovely pink walls wet with his come and have it leak out, but not yet. 

He spits in Billy’s hole and the blonde nearly jolts from it. “Jesus Christ Steve.” Billy pants. Steve does it again and keeps pulling on the sides of his hole to stretch him. 

He takes them out and Billy’s entrance is a little more open. It tries to clench close, but Steve puts his thumb moves in and moves it up a little and then gets it deep so he can touch Billy’s prostate.

“H-Holy shit, I’m so close.” After he says that, Steve takes his thumb out and Billy whimpers from the loss.

“We’ll finish this when we get to my place.” He pulls Billy’s pants back up and the blonde turns around to glare at him.

“Go take the brats home, including Max. I’ll go to your house and wait for you there and if you’re not there in at least 20 minutes, I’m shoving my uniform hat down your throat.”

“Pretty sure you can’t go to work without your hat.”

“Just go.” Billy growls and Steve laughs. 

He loves ending a day of hard work with a riled up, needy Billy Hargrove.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed. I made sure to edit this twice, but if there’s still a few mistakes in it, I’ll fix it. Leave some kudos and comments please


End file.
